


Black Tie (by 14CombatGeishas)

by alanasarahmaxwell (eyemoji)



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: go read the og fic it's 43 pages of m, ission impossible level gr8ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemoji/pseuds/alanasarahmaxwell





	Black Tie (by 14CombatGeishas)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Tie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170062) by [14CombatGeishas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/14CombatGeishas/pseuds/14CombatGeishas). 




End file.
